


Aro and Arrow

by Oboeist3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aro Nat, Coming out (sort of), Establishing a relationship (again sort of), F/M, Lithro Clint, Queerplatonic Relationships, i was bored ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeist3/pseuds/Oboeist3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff prided herself on many things. Maintaining healthy relationships was not one of them. Still, when she told her best friend turned lover the truth, she wasn't expecting his response.</p>
<p>"I'm aromantic, Clint."</p>
<p>"Oh, thank God."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aro and Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote up on my phone because of boredom. Rest assured, actual pieces are being worked on. That being said, I hope you enjoy and DFTBA. (Also Demisexual Bruce is the best Bruce.)

Natasha Romanoff prided herself on many things, her looks, her skills as an assassin, her ability to keep the Avengers in line. Maintaining healthy relationships was not one of them. Most if the time, she didn't give a damn for societal norms, society was stupid, but as he often was, Clint was the exception.

 

Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, had been her best friend for almost a decade. They worked well together both during missions and in the lull between them, generally improving each other's lives. It was when the sex came into it, on and off whenever their schedules lined up, that things started to change.

 

 

Natasha wasn't stupid, she knew sex added things to a relationship, but this was different. She was used to using sex as her tool, her weapon. But she didn't want to hurt Clint, didn't want him to think this led into things like love and forever. Or at least, not in the typical way. It had always been a concern, but when they half lived in the SHEILD barracks the temporary nature of such arrangements led Nat to believe Clint knew this wasn't a Thing. The same could not be said when Stark finally lured them into his Tower, permanently.

 

 

They saw each other much more consistently now, there was no avoiding the need to talk about their arrangement, set some guidelines and hopefully come out emotionally unscathed. Nat doubted the probability of the third being true, considering.

 

 

Still, there was something to be said about her bluntness on the matter, the two of them sitting in the living room on Clint's floor, the latter munching on Cheetos and watching some game she did not remotely care about. She had been reading a book before she let the cat out of the bag, metaphorically speaking.

 

"I'm aromantic, Clint."

 

"Oh, thank God."

 

Of all the things Natasha had thought of him saying, this was nowhere near the list.

 

"Excuse me?" she said, her mask still hanging on even in her turmoil.

 

"Crap, that came out wrong, didn't it?" he said, looking sheepish as he always did when he thought he'd incurred her wrath.

 

"I'm lithromantic. Or akio-whatever, since the butch/femme lesbians took their term back. Though I'm pretty sure I'd be a great femme lesbian, with my long eyelashes and all." he explained, and Natasha blinked. Twice.

 

"Lithromantic?"

 

"Basically, romantic feelings yay, reciprocation nay." She couldn't help the slight curl upwards of her lips at that, Clint's straightforwardness was amusing and endearing at the same time.

 

"So, what does that mean for us?" she asked, feeling rather out of her experience and with not much to improvise. The archer shrugged.

 

"Figure things'll just move along. Have sex when we want, be awesome, the usu. Unless you're ace too, like Bruce." he added. She seemed to enjoy those times, but that didn't mean a thing, as far as orientation went.

 

"Banner is asexual?" she said, not so surprising considering just himself , but his relationship with Stark...

 

"Eh, spectrum. Demi, I think. Didn't ask." he said with a little hand gesture, before returning to a somewhat serious tone. "So we cool?"

 

The formerly Russian spy let her lips curve upwards again and her gaze drop back to her book.

 

"We're cool."

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a content silence, almost as if the two weren't in the same room at all, were it not for fond looks exchanged out of the corners of eyes, and a wide grin plastered to Clint's face. Natasha knew she'd have to get rid of it later, perhaps with a few rounds of bed creaking, excellent, purely platonic sex.


End file.
